


To be true to you

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Order Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Powerful Dark Couple, Supreme Leader Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe is captured by The Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	To be true to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril, my partner in crime, who didn't feel well. I hope it would help you to relax.

Supreme Leader Poe Dameron woke in a jolt, pain throbbing through his skull and the young man groaned. His eyes fluttered, trying to get used to the light and the Supreme Leader frowned when he didn’t recognize the walls of his ship. The young man rose up a hand to his forehead, wincing when he felt blood on his fingers. Only then, he remembered what happened. 

His smaller ship was coming back from an incursion in the Outer Rims when they got attacked by X-wings that Poe recognized instantly as The Resistance. Poe had to admire the amount of lethal force General Organa mobilized for such a small ship than his. And it pleased Poe to see that Organa knew exactly how much dangerous Poe could be on his own. Their requests of assistance from The First Order stayed without reply and Poe remembered that he would have to punish Hux once he will be back on his throne. Or let Kylo punishing him. 

Kylo. Poe was relieved that his lover wasn’t on the small ship with him. The Master of Ren had his own purpose and with his Knights they went checking an old Sith place, the seven of them trying to learn as much as possible about the Sith Order, about their strengths and failures to establish a new order. The New Order that Poe promised to Kylo. 

Poe didn’t fear to not know where he was. He knew that Kylo would come for him. However dared to capture him, they would suffer Kylo Ren’s wrath. And the Supreme Leader would watch with rapture his beautiful Knight slaying these fools. 

The young man heard the door of the room where he was held back opening and the Supreme Leader straightened his back, ready to face his enemy. When he saw General Organa appearing, Poe couldn’t hold back a smirk. But when Luke Skywalker appeared at her side, Poe felt rage exploding in his chest and he threw himself towards the old man, wanting nothing more that wrapping his hands around his neck and strangling him until he would see life leaving his bright blue eyes. 

Poe was stopped by a sudden pain in his wrists and only there, he spotted the handcuffs around his wrists, restraining him behind an imaginary line but still painful if Poe tried to do harm to his visitors. The Supreme Leader hated the spark of satisfaction he saw in Luke Skywalker’s eyes. Poe held this haughty look. He wasn’t afraid of him, of them. Whatever they expected with keeping him in jail wouldn’t work. 

The Supreme Leader rose up his chin, his dark eyes piercing through the wrinkled face of Organa, waiting for the woman to speak first. The General wasn’t speaking yet, her eyes looking long at Poe’s face. Poe hated this look. He knew what she was looking for. A sign for this little Poe Dameron that she met the day he buried his mother. But this boy wasn’t existing anymore. He was buried with his mother. Poe Dameron was now the Supreme Leader. Poe Dameron was now Kylo Ren’s husband. Poe Dameron was who he wanted to be and not what people wanted for him to be. 

“Poe!” whispered Leia, her voice overwhelmed with a fake compassion. 

“General Organa!” smirked Poe and he saw the woman flinching, recognizing her son in this smirk, the same smirk he inherited from his father. “You know it will not work.” added Poe, taking a step closer but not more to not feel the pain through his body. 

“He will come.” answered Luke Skywalker, his voice cold and poisoned with arrogance. “His love for you has always been his weakness.” he added and Poe hissed with anger.

“He never has been weak.” groaned the Supreme Leader. “You have been.” added Poe through gritted teeth. “And I will rejoice to see him burn your heart with his saber.” finished the Supreme Leader, his face throbbing with rage for this man he hated more than anybody else in the galaxy. 

Poe finally spotted the young girl at Luke’s side when she made a move to grab her lightsaber but was stopped by a look of Skywalker. Poe bent his head on the side, examining her. Dark hair, pale face. She looked like Kylo. But even if there was anger on her face, she lacked this rageful fire which was making Kylo’s face so alive. 

“He has still light in him.” answered Leia and Poe focused back on her. 

“Yes he has.” whispered back Poe and suddenly, there was an agreement between them. “But the Light doesn’t deserve him.” added the Supreme Leader and he could see the rage filling Organa’s eyes. She hated him. She hated him because she knew that he was right. 

“But you do?” asked back Leia and Poe hated the mockery in her voice.

“At least, I do everything for that.” spat out Poe. 

Both leaders of each side challenged each other’s gaze and Poe refused to look down. He wanted for Organa to see it. To see in Poe’s eyes how he was aware of Ben Solo’s family failures. How Ben Solo told him everything. Because he trusted him. 

“What are you going to do? When he will be here?” asked Poe because he could see the determination in Organa’s look and he feared for his lover’s safety. 

“I will bring my son back home.” answered the General and Poe could see all the disdain she had for him, because in her mind, Poe was the only one holding him back. 

“I am his home.” groaned Poe, his eyes burning with tears. From rage, from fear. 

“You’re a monster!” spat out the young woman. “Ben Solo will join us.” she added and the Supreme Leader could hear all the fierceness in her voice. 

“Ben Solo doesn’t exist anymore.” screamed Poe, now facing the young girl. “He is Kylo now.” added Poe, answering to the dark glance she was throwing on him. 

“That’s not a name he chose.” said Leia.

“Because Ben Solo was?” chuckled bitterly Poe. “Who is supposed to be Ben Solo so?” asked Poe, haughty. “Leia Organa’s son? Luke Skywalker’s nephew? The new generation of the Jedis?” added the Supreme Leader and he felt dread filling his chest when he realized that it really was what they thought Ben should have been. 

“And who Kylo Ren is supposed to be? Your puppet?” asked the young woman and Poe hated how much she looked like Luke Skywalker. So that was who she was. His new apprentice. Someone he could brainwash like he tried to do with Ben Solo. 

“Kylo can be whoever he wants to be.” whispered Poe, his heart beating with too much love for his partner. “As long as he is my husband.” added Poe and with pride, he rose up his hand so none of them would miss the wedding ring on his left hand. 

Poe briefly observed the dread on their faces before the walls shook violently and Poe let a smirk appearing on his lips. His husband was coming to reclaim him. The Supreme Leader spotted with amusement the fear in the young girl’s eyes. Luke Skywalker was a fool to have brought her there. If she crossed Kylo Ren’s path, she would be dead in a second. But maybe it would be merciful to her. To die before being disappointed by the legendary Luke Skywalker. Before he tried to kill her if he sensed darkness in her. 

His three visitors were ready to leave the room while the walls were still trembling under the attack. 

“There is nothing to win General!” called Poe and the woman turned around to look at him. “He is mine now.” said Poe, his voice shaking with all the intensity of his love for Kylo. “I will not make the same mistake than you. I will not let him go.” finished Poe and he wasn’t the Supreme Leader for a second. He was Poe Dameron, a young man ready to everything for the man he loved. 

Organa left without a word and Poe finally collapsed against the wall behind him. This confrontation asked him more strength that he would like to admit it. But for Kylo, Poe would be ready to face them everyday. 

The Supreme Leader closed his eyes and let his mind open for when Kylo would decide to reach him. Suddenly, Poe could feel Kylo’s presence. Throbbing with rage and despair, so blind to his own fury that he was barely of Poe’s presence with him. The Supreme Leader tried to stay calm, focused. Kylo needed all his support. Poe knew that Kylo was at his best when he was entirely focused on his task. And for the moment, his task was to slay anybody between himself and his husband. 

Poe’s mind went silent suddenly and only then, Poe opened his eyes. Front of him was standing Kylo Ren, his red lightsaber initiated in his right hand. The Knight was wearing his mask and for once, Poe was glad for it. It was an armor protecting Kylo from his family. Poe looked into this mask, knowing what Kylo looked like under it. He could hear the chaotic breathing of his lover through the voice commutator. Kylo rose up his lightsaber and Poe stepped in the back of the cell. With efficiency but also rage, Kylo slashed the restraint device and as soon as it was destroyed, the handcuffs fell from Poe’s wrist. 

The Supreme Leader didn’t wait to throw himself in his husband’s arms. Kylo pressed him against his chest and Poe sighed with relief, feeling safe for the first time since he woke up. 

“The tracker worked?” asked Poe and he felt Kylo nodding. 

It was an idea of Kylo, to place tracker in their wedding rings. So they would never lost the other one. Poe grabbed Kylo’s left hand and his thumb brushed on the wedding ring of his husband he could feel under his glove. 

“Where are the Knights?” asked Poe.

“Teaching a lesson to these cowards.” growled Kylo through his mask and Poe shivered, loving the protectiveness he could hear in his lover’s voice. 

“Let’s out of here.” ordered Poe and Kylo nodded, taking place front of Poe to protect him before stepping in the corridor outside. 

Poe and Kylo worked effectively, Kylo slashing a path through their enemies, Poe protecting his back once he grabbed a blaster from a dead enemy’s hands. They were soon joined by the Knights of Ren, all of them instinctively surrounding the Supreme Leader and Poe loved to be a part of them. These Knights were Kylo’s family, as much as him. They all belonged together. 

They were walking towards the ship bay, ready to take their leave when Poe felt the Knights tensing. When he looked at the end of the corridor, General Organa surrounded by soldiers was there, her eyes piercing through Kylo Ren’s mask, trying to see her son. But it was Luke Skywalker’s appearance, his lightsaber initiated who made them tensing. All of them suffered the foolishness of this man. Today was maybe the only time they would be able to get revenge on him. 

The Knights came at Kylo’s side, their Master facing his old family, his fist clenching around his saber’s handle. Poe could feel the rage making his strong body trembling. It was a meeting that Kylo feared and expected at the same time for so long. Kylo Ren took a step forward, ready to face his old tormentor. 

Poe hissed with disdain when the first to attack was Luke’s apprentice, the young woman running towards Ren with fierceness, screaming all her anger on Skywalker’s behalf. A coward stayed always a coward. Kylo quietly rose up his saber. Just before the young Jedi reached him, Kylo turned his back. His red lightsaber clashed against the blue blade of his opponent and the young woman was flying through the corridor, pushed with the Force by Kylo. The young Knight let her go only when her back hit the wall and let her unconscious on the floor. 

It resulted in soldiers shooting on them. The Knights of Ren protected their brother in arms with their blades and Poe shot back on The Resistance. Poe stopped when he saw Luke Skywalker walking towards his husband. The usual fear of losing Kylo wrapped around Poe’s heart. 

Their both blades clashed against each other and everybody felt the Force throbbing around them. Poe tried to tone down his fear. Kylo needed to focus on this fight and not to be distracted by Poe. Poe knew how much the issue of this duel could change everything. If Kylo killed Luke Skywalker today, so his husband would finally be free. 

Poe was impressed when it only took a couple of moves for Kylo to bring Luke Skywalker on the floor, the old man lying at Kylo’s feet. Like he should have been all these years. This foolish old man, so full of himself, believing that Kylo was the weak boy he assaulted one night. Kylo grew up and become a strong soldier, the best among The First Order. An old man as Skywalker didn’t have a chance. 

Kylo was now standing above Skywalker, looking at this man he feared for so long, now at his mercy. Poe could feel all the conflicting feelings going through Kylo’s mind. But the most he could feel was relief. It was the end of a long suffering for him. Kylo rose up his saber, ready to put it down through Luke Skywalker’s chest. 

“BEN!!” 

Kylo reacted instinctively and looked up, his hand freezing above Luke’s chest. Poe looked up too. At the end of the corridor, behind General Organa appeared Han Solo and Poe felt fear throbbing through his heart. The man was older than in their memories but his blue eyes were still shining with undying love for his son. 

Poe could feel Kylo’s feelings becoming chaotic at the appearance of his father. Fear. Sadness. Need. Love. Poe felt tears burning his eyes from the chaotic storm blowing in his lover’s heart. But also from his own fear. If there was someone who could tear Kylo off him, it was Han Solo. Han Solo has been the only man Poe had to fight for Kylo’s love. And even if Kylo chose him, it never truly has been a victory. 

“Kylo!” called Poe and his husband turned to face him. 

Suddenly, Poe hated again this mask. Because he couldn’t see Kylo’s eyes. Because he couldn’t be certain of the strength of their love immediately. Because he didn’t know if Kylo was thinking about leaving him. 

He saw his lover looking back at his father, the old man walking towards him. His blue eyes crossed Poe’s eyes and the Supreme Leader was surprised to see no anger in them towards him. Only despair. And Poe realized that maybe Han Solo has been the closest to understand him. Because both felt too much love for Kylo. Because both were ready to everything for Kylo’s safety. 

The three of them were so focused on each other that they missed Luke Skywalker still laying on the floor. And it was too late when the old Jedi slashed Kylo’s thigh with his saber. Kylo let out a scream of pain and surprise before falling on his knees. Poe’s mind became red and he shot on Skywalker until he was next to Kylo. 

Poe rest Kylo’s arm on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist and hauled him against his body. Both groaned and the Knights surrounded them to protect them while Kylo limped to their ship with Poe’s help. The Knights managed to climb in the ship and before closing the door, Poe’s eyes crossed Han Solo’s look, the old man pleading for his enemy to take care of his son. Poe without thinking about it nodded. In the following minute, they were landing off, the pilot deciding to make a hyperspace jump immediately so The Resistance wouldn’t follow them. 

* * *

Kylo was collapsing against the wall, his wounded leg unfold on the floor and Poe knelt at his side, not wanting for anybody else to touch his husband. Softly, the Supreme Leader took off his lover’s mask and finally, Kylo’s face appeared, his cheeks wet with tears and his mouth trembling with pain, looking down, not wanting to look at his husband.

Poe tore off Kylo’s trousers to have a better look at his wound. The Supreme Leader brushed his fingers on the injury, biting down his lips when he heard Kylo whining due to pain. The cut was deep but not bleeding, instantly cauterized thanks to the hot blade of Skywalker’s saber. Poe tore a piece off his cloak before wrapping it around his lover’s thigh. It would do it until they would be back home. Poe was finishing his bandage when he heard his husband sobbing. With a look, he ordered the Knights to let them alone before taking Kylo in his arms, the young man burying his face in Poe’s neck. 

“What was he doing there?” mumbled the young Knight, hanging on Poe’s shoulders like a madman. 

“He is the key to your heart. Organa knows that.” whispered Poe, softly caressing Kylo’s messy hair. 

Kylo sighed in a sob before cuddling deeper in his husband’s flank, needing his comfort after having faced this family he didn’t want anymore but couldn’t get rid off. Poe softly kissed his lover’s temple, mumbling words of comfort in his husband’s ear. 

“I’m sorry to have doubted.” whispered Kylo and Poe hated his need for punishment. 

“I know.” whispered Poe, tightening his embrace around Kylo. 

He didn’t expect how seeing Han Solo would trouble himself so much.He reminded his own father. And how much even if Poe never regretted to follow Kylo, sometimes, he missed Kes Dameron. Both men kept silent, each other clinging on their lover, needed to feel their presence. 

“I should have killed them all.” mumbled Kylo against Poe’s neck and the Supreme Leader shivered. “I should have killed her.” 

“I’m fine.” answered Poe, knowing exactly why Kylo wanting suddenly so much the death of his mother. 

“She could have killed you.” groaned Kylo, looking at his husband, his dark eyes burning with fire. 

“But you came to save me.” answered Poe, his lips brushing against Kylo’s. 

“I made a promise.” replied Kylo before Poe softly kissed him and the young man sighed against his mouth. 

The Supreme Leader then grabbed his lover’s left hand, taking off his glove before caressing his elegant fingers with his both hands. Like he took the habit, Poe made Kylo’s wedding ring rolling between his fingers. Both men observed it, both of them silently renewing their vows. 

“As I did.” whispered Poe before kissing Kylo’s wedding ring. 

Kylo rest his forehead against Poe’s before closing his eyes with a sigh. Poe let his husband dozing off on his shoulder. Only then Poe could admit how close Leia Organa has been to destroy their everything.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
